A Crushing Victory
by Draymond
Summary: Robin and the Shepherds win a battle thought impossible, but at a very important price. He leaves with a promise of returning to his loved ones. Story is about what happens after the game. Focuses on Lucina x M!Robin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well... I have not written anything in a long time. Years it feels like. I have to say though, I have definitely been itching to write something lately. After finishing Awakening earlier this year I cannot stop thinking about the game. It was the first Fire Emblem game I played and I instantly fell in love with the characters. Since you clicked on this fic though, you probably already know that this story will focus on Robin and Lucina because it is literally the pair that is eating away at whats left of my emotional life haha. I hope you enjoy this story however long or however short it may be...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the Characters. They are owned by Nintendo.**_

Robin was at a loss. It was not often that he would not able to think of any solution to a problem but at this moment, any course of action seemed bleak. His comrades were all around him, collapsed and unable to move. Robin himself was in no better shape. They had been taken on top of Grima's back in hopes of being able to defeat the Fell Dragon and return home for a brighter future. Grima, Robin from the future, stared directly into Robin's eyes.

"You don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends... Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. …Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!"

Robin was speechless. "...I..."

Robin couldn't believe he was even considering his offer. His mind raced to try and find any and all alternatives. With everyone this exhausted and injured, how could he possibly tell them to fight such a powerful opponent? If he were to take his offer, perhaps he could save all of his friends and family? Maybe he could overcome Grima in his own mind.

"No, Robin! Don't...do it..." He heard the pained voice of Chrom yell from behind him.

Robin remembered the promise he made to Chrom and Lucina. He swore he wouldn't sacrifice himself and that they would find another way. He hated the idea of it. He loved the Shepherds like they were his own family and some of them actually were. However, if the safety of everyone depended on him merging with Grima...

"He's lying... It's...a trap.." Lissa's plea was almost not heard in the rough winds. Grima's expression became agitated.

"NOW! I will have you decision! Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a God?"

Lissa was right. How could he accept an offer that was so clearly a trap? His mind focused on all of the efforts that the Shepherds had gone through, and gave his answer.

"Never. Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!" Robin shouted. Grima's face contorted into an evil grin he never knew his own face could make.

"...Well, of COURSE I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. ...But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!" Grima's hand shot forward and dark energy rushed from his fingertips. The pulse of Fell Magic surrounded Robin and he felt his body sink into the dark hole. He let out a shout of pain.

"ROBIN!" he heard Chrom shouting but it would be the last thing he heard.

…

Robin woke up in darkness. There was nothing to see or to be seen. In fact, his own body was not visible in front of him. Slowly, Robin stood up, looking around to try and find anything his watchful eyes could attach to.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. Suddenly a blue light burst in front of him. Robin raised his arm to shield his eyes from the unexpected light. As his eyes acclimated, he slowly lowered his arm to find none other than Grima facing him. Grima responded to his question.

"Where your god wills you to be. Now if you will excuse me... I have some fleas on my back to take care of." Grima turned around and began walking away from him.

Stopping him was the only thing that came into his mind. Robin couldn't let Grima hurt his friends. They were the reason he was the person that he was today. They were the reason that he had the strength to decline Grima's initial offer. They were the reason he had found a family and a place to call home. All of Robin's emotions stirred within him as he ran forward towards the Fell Dragon.

"NO! I won't let you!" Robin leaped forward as Grima turned to face him. Swiftly and full of his own rage, Robin punched the Fell Dragon in the face. Grima took a few steps backwards trying to steady himself. His face was full of hatred and anger.

"You still DARE resist ME?! Then perhaps I should end you first!" Robins world went dark again as soon as Grima struck him.

…

Robin couldn't feel anything. His body was without sense and his mind in shambles. Grima had taken him to the deepest depth of despair. Failure to fulfill his promise weighed on his mind as he remained a broken vessel in a vast emptiness.

"So dark..." Robin thought. "He's won..." Robin was submitting. There was no point in fighting anymore. He could not reach his friends nor was he even sure of where he was. His body was damaged and so was his drive to fight. "I feel... Nothing...Nothing... ….."

"...ve...ack!"

Robin heard something. Something different from the voice in his head. Slowly the other voice became louder. He could start to make out the words he was saying.

"Yo...ha...back!"

Robin felt his strength returning to him. His senses slowly returned as did his mind. Slowly he stood up, looking around for source of the sound.

"Who's there?" He shouted into the darkness. Suddenly the other voice was crystal clear.

"Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!"

He was shocked. It was Chrom. He could hear Chrom, but where was he?

"C-Chrom? Chrom! Chrom, I can hear you! Where are you?!" Suddenly Grima's voice echoed in the darkness.

"What?! No! You are mine now! The Dragon's grip cannot be broken!" Robin suddenly saw a light appear in the distance. It felt as if his body was moving at light speed towards the light. His own body seemed to distance itself from his mind as he saw himself shoot forward. Suddenly he could hear the voices of his closest companions.

"Father! You mean everything to me! Please come back! I can't lose you again!" Morgans voice echoed in his mind as the light grew brighter.

"You have earned my love Robin. You must come back. You promised we would go back home together!" Robin felt himself smile as he heard the voice of his wife. Lucina's voice sparked a warmth inside his body that erased all fear and doubt he previously had. Grima's voice boomed over him.

"Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You care NOOOTHING!" Robin shrugged of the voice as the warm of the light seemed to envelop him. Finally he heard his best friends voice.

"Come back Robin! Your bond with us is stronger than even the Fell Dragon's might!" Robin smiled at his friends comment. He truly had found his home with the Shepherds, and there was no way that Grima would take that from him. Robin opened his eyes and spoke.

"I'm coming Chrom! Hold on!" Suddenly he felt his eyes open. He was back on top of Grima's back. He stood tall in front of his friends who were still injured. Before he could say anything, he noticed a light come down from above them. Robin quickly realized what was happening and grinned.

"Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the Fell Dragon!" Naga's voice boomed over the weather. The injured Shepherds all felt an immense warmth enter their bodies. One by one they stood up gazing at their own bodies. Naga had healed them and given them the strength to fight on Grima's turf. They were no longer burdened with the immense power that Grima possessed. The Shepherds rallied quickly and gave their battle shouts to thank the goddess for her blessing. Robin turned back to Grima. To say that he was enraged beyond compare would be putting it lightly. His hands shot upwards and immediately, thousands of risen appeared before them. Robins smirk fell from his face as he began pondering the best course of action. He and Chrom needed to get past the Risen to fight Grima himself. Only then would the Risen stop appearing.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted to his best friend. Chrom turned to face Robin. Robin raised his voice, "You're with me! Everyone else, get in your partnerships and move as a singular unit. Do not let any risen into our ranks!" The Shepherds all nodded and got into formation. Chrom quickly ran over to Robin and had a confused face.

"How will we get to Grima? There are too many Risen in the way!" Chrom shouted. Robin gave a smirk to the Exalt as he pulled out the wind tome.

"You should know by now that I always have a plan. Grab on!" Chrom wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder and locked it in place. Quickly Robin shot the blast of wind against the back of the dragon and shot both of them upwards. The rough winds pushed them back with extreme force and Robin immediately shot wind blasts in the opposite direction of the wind. They were flying over the Risen to get to Grima. Chrom looked down at the rest of the Shepherds as they slowly punched a whole in the wall of Risen. He was worried but trusted in Robin's plan. This was not a time to second guess his tactician.

After dodging many spells flung at them by Grima, Chrom and Robin finally landed in front of the Fell Dragon. Chrom unsheathed the new Falchion and Robin took out his Levin Sword and Fire tome. Grima let loose a loud laugh.

"You really think you were clever with that move, don't you?" He shouted. Grima snapped his fingers and suddenly, they were surrounded by Risen. "YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"

"That's where you are wrong. Our power combined is so much more than you will ever know." Chrom got into his battle stance. "We will defeat you and bring peace to the future! FOR YLISSE!" Chrom burst forward into the crowd of Risen and began dismembering them one by one. Robin just nodded and burst into the same crowd of Risen. He shot an Arcfire into the group and the resulting explosion send Risen flying off the back of the Dragon. Robin could not lose now. Not with all the advantages he had just received as well as the miracle that was given to him by his family. He would fight not only for the future, but for his Wife and Daughter as well.

As Robin continued to fight the Risen, Chrom had finally made his way to Grima. Grima shot an Arcthunder at him but Chrom deflected the shot with the Falchion. Approaching, Grima pulled out his own Levin Sword and clashed with the Exalt midair. The sound of the two swords colliding was colossal. Each strike rang out like a sonic boom and the intensity of their fight would have been something to marvel at had Robin not been in a life or death situation. He quickly pulled out Rexcaliber and created a bubble of air around him. Once the spell was sufficiently charged, he pushed outwards and blew back most of the Risen around him. Breathing heavily from his previous spell, Robin closed the distance on the Fell Dragon and his friend.

Chrom had gotten in a few hits on the Dragon but was running out of steam. Both of them were breathing hard and struggling to keep up with one another. Robin shot out a Arcthunder towards Grima, which caught him off guard. Quickly he jumped out of the way, which was the opportunity that Chrom needed. Chrom swiftly dove towards the Fell Dragon and swung his sword at his chest. In a split second, Grima pushed his hand against the Dragon's own back and pushed himself out of the lethal attack, receiving only a large gash across his left arm. Grima shouted in pain and threw a Superior Jolt right through Chrom's right shoulder.

"CHROM!' Robin yelled. Chrom fell to the ground, clutching his wounded shoulder. Grima turned to Robin and laughed.

"DO YOU SEE NOW! IT IS POINTLESS TO STRUGGLE!" Grima made his was closer to Chrom. "NOW DIE!" Chrom tried to move but quickly realized he would not be fast enough. Instead he braced himself for impact. An impact that would never arrive. Chrom looked up in shock to find Robin in front of him, parrying the attack with his own Levin Sword.

"Nice try Grima! You're gonna have to try better than that to kill one of us!" Robin pushed the Dragon away and helped his friend up. "You all right Chrom?" Robin asked not taking his eyes of Grima. Chrom nodded.

"It's only a minor wound. I can still fight." He stepped forward next to his friend. They both prepared to attack when they heard a voice behind them.

"Robin! Father! Behind you!" Lucina's voice rang out. Robin and Chrom managed to get out of the way of a Risen attack just in time.

"Gods, will they ever stop!?" Chrom asked out loud.

"We need to take down Grima first!" Robin yelled back towards his friend. The Risen charged Chrom immediately. Chrom put up his blade quickly to parry the blow of the creature and Robin prepared to attack it from behind.

"I think you should worry about yourself first!" He heard Grima shout and he had to quickly cancel his spell and dodge the incoming sword swing. Robin steadied himself and readied his sword.

Robin thrust his sword forward to pierce through his opponent but Grima was too quick. He quickly parried the move and jumped over Robin sending down a rain of Elfire's. Robin backed up as he cut through the flames before they could make contact. Once Grima landed, he shot forward and sent out a barrage of swings. Robin could barely keep up with himself as he continued to back up. He needed to think of a plan, and quickly. He noticed Grima's wound and decided he would have to make use of it. In one quick motion, Robin spun around Grima, towards his wounded arm, and swung his sword down behind him. The sword made contact and wedged itself into Grima's left shoulder. The Fell Dragon Fell to it's knees in front of Robin and shouted in pain and rage. Chrom ran over to join Robin after dealing with the Risen.

"I come to end you, Grima!" Chrom shouted getting into battle stance once again.

"ARROGANT MORTAL... I AM THE END!" Grima got up quickly and tried to shoot out a spell but Chrom quickly swung his sword into Grima's arm. The Dragon's shouts of pain echoed throughout the battlefield. Grima fell down to his knees once more, this time with no way of retaliating.

Robin and Chrom stood in front of the Fell Dragon with the end in sight. Robin could hear Naga's words in his mind as he looked at his other self.

"If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber..." Robin had finally made up his mind. He needed to be the one to end Grima. He couldn't bear knowing that one day, this monster would rise again and try to end the world. There was another way and Robin knew it was the one that he would need to take. Chrom raised his sword over Grima's body.

"I'm going to finish it!" Chrom shouted. In a fraction of a second, Robin pushed Chrom away from Grima with a wind spell, knocking Chrom over in the process. The Exalt was in shock and looked back at the Tactician. "What in the God's names are you doing Robin!?" He shouted.

Robin looked back at him. Chrom could see the tears fall from his face as he raised his Levin Sword. "Ending this once and for all." Robin gave a smile to his best friend as Grima began shouting at him.

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE!" The Fell Dragon looked shocked at the very idea of Robin killing him. Chrom was struggling to get back to his feet.

Lucina looked over and noticed her Father on the ground, far away from Robin and Grima. He was shouting at them and then it clicked in her mind.

"Robin! Stop! You promised you would let me finish him!" Robin just turned his attention back to Grima.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I...we share the blame." Robin focused his eyes on the monster. "This is for my family and for Ylisse!" Robin sunk the blade deep into Grima's heart. The scream was so loud that Robin lost hearing momentarily. Dark Magic shot out from Grima's heart and it spewed everywhere. It swarmed around the body until it had completely disappeared and shot into the sky. Nothing was left of the corpse. The Risen all froze up and vanished and suddenly the Dragon they were on began to fall towards the ground.

There was no other sound than the sound of the wind whistling past the body of the dragon. Everyone looked around and finally saw that Grima had been slain. Suddenly Robin collapsed in front of them.

"ROBIN!" Chrom shouted and ran to his friend. The Exalt was almost to him when two other people ran in front of him.

"No! Robin! You promised me! You promised us that you would let father kill him! Why did you do it! Why!?" Lucina held her husband in her arms as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I did it for you. I knew..." He took a shaky breath. "...I knew that this was the only way to prevent the future you had. I couldn't allow it to happen again." Robin's feet began to fade away. Lucina and Morgan began weeping.

"Father, no! Please don't leave me again!" Morgan held on to the Tacticians coat. Robin smiled at his blue haired daughter. His arm shakily made it's way up to her shoulder.

"I will see you again Morgan. I promise," Robins breathing grew more weary with each word. He best friend just stood above his disappearing body. Tears flowing from his face.

"Dammit Robin, you didn't have to be the hero!" Chrom couldn't do anything but watch. He was paralyzed. It was like Emmeryn all over again, and he didn't know if he couldn't go through another death like that. Robin looked over at Lucina. He could see the sorrow in her eyes as she watched him. Robin slowly wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand.

"Lucina, you have to believe me when I say...when I say that I will come back. I made a promise to grow old with you...and I intend to keep that promise..." The rest of Robin's body was beginning to fade. "I love you, Lucina. I always have and always...will." His hand fell from her face and she quickly grabbed it.

"NO! Robin please! I love you too, but don't do this!" She shouted as she could no longer feel his hand in hers. Robin gave a soft smile as the last of his body flew away in the wind. Lucina was paralyzed. She couldn't move from her spot. She just stared at the empty space where Robin's body had once been. She felt her daughter hug her from the side, but it was so dull that she almost didn't notice. She couldn't feel anything.

…

The Shepherds were standing on a cliff nearby where the dragon had crash landed. They all stood there, afraid to speak. Each one of them felt that if they were to say something, then it would mean that this had been real. They had defeated Grima and won against fate itself. Their Tactician and best friend had sacrificed himself in order to save the entire world. Chrom just looked over the dead dragon, lost in thought. Could it have been any different? It was a dangerous thought process. One that often leads to a road of destruction and sorrow. What he and the rest of the Shepherds had to do was honor his sacrifice and believe that he would return.

Lucina stood in front of all of them. She had never felt so empty in her life. I didn't feel like she had won against Grima at all. It felt like everything had been taken from her once again. She stood there forever, just wondering if any of this was real. Finally, her emotions caught up to her and she collapsed to her knees. She screamed in agony, reflecting the same emotions that all of her piers felt at that moment in time. Morgan couldn't stop her own tears, only whispering to herself.

"Father..."

 _ **So how was it? I hope that it even compares to some of the other fics I have read on this website. I absolutely love this pair as I said before and there is definitely going to be a part two to this. If I expand to more chapters will be a decision for later but for now, know that part 2 will be out soon. Thank you guys for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys had a fantastic week over the holidays. Thanksgiving was awesome for me and I got to spend some great time with my family. However, now it's time to get back into writing some awesome stuff and give you guys another part of this fic! I went and re-read some of my last chapter and found some mistakes that I will correct in the coming days so I apologize if you were confused at any time during that part. Anyway, thank you all for showing some support for this story even though I only had one chapter up haha. Let's dive into this part though, shall we?**_

 _ ***Update* I have redone this chapter to fix some cliche's and problems with Lucina being OOC that I didn't like. Also the Lucina's behavior has also changed. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series and all of its characters is owned by Nintendo.**_

…

There he stood. Or was he standing? He couldn't tell anymore. Robin wasn't even completely sure if he had a body. His entity felt like it was floating but at the same time, so much pressure was being applied. It was disorienting to say the least. Bits and pieces of his memory would come to him and then completely disappear once again. He remembered his name, but everything else was a blur. Why was he here? How did he get here? Nothing made sense. Suddenly the Shepherds popped into his mind. The tactician thought fondly of them. At least... he thought he did. What was the Shepherds anyway? As he floated around, Robin finally realized that he was conscious. Why had that not occurred to him before? The very idea of being able to think without knowing what state his physical form was in was something that he was very fascinated with, but that only served to focus his mind on one thing.

What was it he was forgetting?

Robin realized that solving the clue to this puzzle would lead him to the answers that he was seeking.

…

Chrom led his band of friends home to Ylisse. Their trek was about two weeks in and Chrom could only think of his best friend the whole way. To say that he didn't blame himself would be a complete and utter lie. Chrom beat himself up every day, trying to figure out what he possibly did wrong. Why was he not able to convince Robin to let him deal the final strike? Had he not been injured by Grima, could he have stopped the Tactician from performing the act? It was a sick game his mind played with him as he tried his best to lead his friends and comrades back home to their families.

While Chrom was absolutely distraught with the situation, he had come to the conclusion, with the help of Frederick of course, that they needed to honor his friends sacrifice and make the most of this new world that he had given them. He realized that Robin must have felt very responsible for Grima's appearance even though it technically wasn't his fault. The very idea made him want to protest that it was not his fault but that made him realize something. He had done the same thing for Robin. The exalt was so quick to dismiss his concerns that it might have forced the Tactician to keep his concerns to himself. Chrom let out a sigh as his mind tore through the memories of these last two weeks.

"Chrom, dear? We are about to eat, come join us." His wife Sumia appeared. She had made her way through camp looking for the Exalt, often finding him secluded in his tent and thinking. She sighed as he let out no response. Slowly she walked up to their bedrolls and sat down next to him.

"Chrom?" The visibly flinched as her hand touched his shoulder. She observed his face completely shift from the frown he had been wearing to his usual bright smile. However, it was very obvious that it was forced.

"Sumia? How are you? How is everyone else holding up?" The Queen shook her head and pointed her finger at his nose.

"I know that you are forcing that smile. Chrom we are alone in our tent. You can show your true feelings to me. I know you feel you can't show weakness in front of the other Shepherds but they are all worried, including me." Chrom sat there for a second before finally giving a large sigh. His entire form dropped from the sigh and his hands went to his face.

"Frederick told me to honor his decision, but I am finding it so difficult to do so. Sumia, how can I just accept that he ended his life for the sake of ours? He prided himself in not losing a single unit in battle and when it came down to it, I couldn't even protect one man!" The Exalt began shaking as he poured his heart out to his wife. He had not shown any sign of distress since they began marching home in good faith to the rest of the Shepherds and Sumia felt her heart ache for the man. She could understand what he meant. Robin had meant a lot to all of the Shepherds. He worked many a nights just re-planning the same battle plan over and over again just so he could be one hundred percent sure that everyone had a backup plan to their backup plan of the original plan. Not only did he take care of everyone in battle, but he somehow found the time to speak with everyone and make sure everyone felt welcome in their group of ragtag soldiers.

"Chrom, you must understand that it was not about you protecting him. Think about all of the times he nearly worked himself to death planning. Almost every time you had to step in and force the stubborn man to get some rest. You know as well as I do that had you not given the proper support he would have collapsed. You protected him by helping him focus." Chrom looked up at the Queen and she could see the tears flowing down his face.

"But it wasn't enough Sumia! He died! I am a failure as a leader and now it is because of my failures that he will never come back!"

...SLAP

Chrom's hand went up to his cheek to feel the spot that had been abused. His face was frozen has his gaze returned to the woman next to him. She was shaking and you could see the anger in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say he won't come back!" Tears began to flow from her eyes. "Remember what Naga told us? If our bonds to him are strong enough, he has a chance to come back! Don't you dare give up on him now, especially when he needs you most!" Chrom was taken aback. Sumia was right. She always was. Naga had said those words to them before they had confronted Grima. He just needed to keep believing in Robin, as he always had when he was still around. The Exalt wrapped his arms around his wife and embraced her tightly.

"You're right. You always are Sumia. We need to believe in Robin. We need to give him the faith that we gave him when we placed our lives in his hands. It would be unfair to him if we didn't." She just held him tightly as she began to calm down. "Sumia, how do you do it?" The Queen was confused as she released the Exalt and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Chrom began to give his signature laugh, but this time, it was genuine.

"You always know what to say. You can take any situation and make it better." She gave out stifled giggles.

"Well, being the Queen isn't easy you know. I work very hard to keep up morale within our family." She gave him a confident smile. "Now come on, we need to get some food into that stomach of yours." Chrom and Sumia stood up and exited the tent together.

As they entered the dining tent, he could see the mixed emotions of the group. Some were content with just eating their food in silence, while others tried their best to keep everyone in good spirits. Chrom looked over to see Vaike balancing a large cup of Ale on his nose as Nowi, Owain, and Gaius laughed and cheered him on. Maybe, he thought, maybe they would get through this after all.

…

Robin could finally feel his body. At least a body. The feeling was familiar to him, and while his body began coming back to him, so did more of his memories. Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick were the people who took him in. The trusted him, gave him a place to call home. He began to work for the Shepherds. Things were slowly beginning to click within his shattered mind. Robin still could not see or hear anything, but at least he could finally starting searching for his memories without them sprining away from him. The last thing he could remember was ending the war with Plegia. Him and Chrom had tried to stop the murder of Emmeryn, but had failed as she had chosen to become a symbol for the entire world. She spoke words that reached the hearts of every man, woman, and child, begging for peace between the countries and the will for change. Robin remembered how crushed he had felt after the former Exalt had died and did his best from that point to never fail again.

Suddenly Robin heard something in the nothingness. It was a familiar voice but he couldn't remember who it was.

"How does it feel?" The voice ominously asked. "To know that your failure resulted in the death of someone you knew so well and was so important to the well being of an entire country?" Robin felt his face tighten at the foul ideas that the voice was injecting into his mind. Was it his fault? Would things have been better had she returned home with them? He could feel himself deflate at the toxic thoughts that were racing in his brain. Suddenly he remembered something else. A girl. She had blue hair, but that was everything he could recall. Who was she? For some odd reason, he just knew that he had to see her again. He made up his mind to fight whatever this voice was and to over come it.

…

Morgan was walking through the corridors of the castle. She was on her way to meet up with Owain, Cynthia and Severa. They had begun training with each other since they had come back home ten months ago. The young bluenette was very eager to continue practicing her magic and had taken up their offer as soon as they had asked her. They had formed the Justice Cabal in this timeline and they had all made themselves honorary members of the group. She was very proud of herself and had gone to her mother to ask her to join as well. Morgan remembered how Lucina had smiled and laughed with joy at the thought of her childhood group reforming in the current day and politely declined. Morgan had been dejected when she declined. How could she not want to be part of the group she was part of as a kid? It made no sense to her.

Morgan had noticed that her mother had been doing her best in trying to spin their situation into a positive one. After her Mother's breakdown immediately after Robin died, Lucina had made sure not to show her despair to her daughter. Morgan remembered, from all the tales her Father had told her, how her Mother had led all of the future warriors in the a suicide mission to go back to the past. She realized how strong she must have been to be able to keep her group together. Morgan had grown to admire the Princess for her strength, but was very worried for her health. It would frustrate Morgan more than anything. Ever since they had returned, the heat of combat in their daily sword training served as their way of bonding. Strange as it may have seemed, it let Morgan understand her Mother a lot better than she had before. She had grown to love Lucina as she had loved her Father, but ever since he died, her Mother had been very quick to dismiss any attempts to speak about it or share her feelings. Morgan wanted to be able to support her Mother just as much as her Mom had supported her over this last year.

As she rushed through the hall, she heard something fall out of the tome she was carrying. Turning around, she found it had been a slip of paper. The tome she was carrying was one of Robin's Arcthunder tomes and curiously she reached down and opened the slip of paper.

"Office Room. Key in plant."

Was... Was this a message? Morgan was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her father had left her a message, knowing that she would find it.

But... it didn't hurt to check, did it?

Morgan ran off to the west side of the castle as fast as she could. She had never been to the man's office but she knew where it was thanks to Chrom giving her the tour of the castle as soon as they arrived. As she ran up a flight of stairs, she nearly bumped into Cynthia, who then, nearly fell down the flight of stairs. Morgan quickly turned and helped the clumsy princess back up.

"That was close!" Cynthia said with a sigh. She then turned to the younger girl. "Where are you going in such a hurry!?" She asked as Morgan returned to her original task.

"This is something personal Aunt Cynthia! I'm sorry but tell the others I won't be there today!" and with that Morgan was gone. Cynthia just frowned in confusion as she continued down the stairs towards the courtyard, tripping once again as she reached the bottom of the stair case.

"Darn it," She whispered to herself.

Morgan was finally at the door of her Father's office. She looked around rapidly for the plant. She spotted it further down the hallway and threw her arm into the plant, spilling dirt everywhere.

"C'mon, its gotta be here somewhere," She mumbled as she dug through the dirt. Finally, she felt something hard. Quickly pulling up her arm, she found the item she had been searching for.

"Yes!" She shouted before hurrying back to the door. She fumbled with the key until eventually, she got the door open.

It was dark. The only light that was in the room came from the sunlight shining through from the door. Morgan slowly made her way into the room, being wary to not trip over anything. Her nerves were all over the place as she lit the candle in the room with a fire spell. Once the candle was lit, she turned around and closed the door. With the better lighting, she could finally look around the room. Bookshelves lined the walls and there was a large map of all of Ylisse behind the desk. The floor had a large rug across it and on top of the rug stood a few stacks of books. Nothing seemed to stand out until she looked at the desk. There was a single, very thin, book on top of the desk and the cover was blank. Morgan slowly made her way around the desk and opened the book. Inside were two items. A letter and a ring. Morgan opened the letter and sat down to read it.

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _If you are reading this, then you have found your way into my office after I have gone. Firstly, I must say I am proud of you. Not only did you find your way into my room but you also have been practicing your magic. It makes your Father proud to know that you are still keeping with your training. Anyway, I needed to tell you that I am so sorry that I had to leave you and your Mother. Trust me, it was not an easy decision. I love you and your mother so much and I couldn't fathom the idea of leaving you two behind but once Naga had told us we could rid the world of evil forever, I knew it was what I had to do. I kept it secret from all of you because I know you would never let me go through with my decision. I wanted to tell you, as I am writing this, I am shaking with fear. It scares me to do this and I second guess myself all of the time, but then I think of you. I think of you and your Mother because you two are the reason I fight. I cannot let the world of the future come to pass and with that, I leave this ring. It is my wedding ring. Please Morgan, give the ring to your Mother and let her know it is from me. Take good care of her for me. I'll say it again. I am so proud to have you as my daughter and I could not be happier being with my family I thought I would never have. I love you both so much and please take care until I return._

 _-Robin_

Morgan was a mess. Her hands were shaking so much that she almost dropped the paper.

"F...Father.." She whispered to herself as she cried alone in the office. "I... I promise. I'll watch over mom!" Morgan looked at the ring and gave a determined nod. She was going to reach out to her Mother tonight.

…

Robin had finally been able to open his eyes and walk around. Sometime back he had discovered his Levin Sword on his person as well. He felt like he was complete again and now could remember everything. He remembered taking on Grima. He remembered his family.

Lucina, and Morgan.

His heart pained as he thought of the two he loved most. He had to constantly remind himself that he did what he did for them. However, it wasn't easy to keep that mindset with Grima whispering into his mind constantly.

"You left them alone," Grima said.

"I gave them a future!" Robin shouted back. Suddenly he found himself in a room. Inside the room was both Lucina and Morgan. However, Lucina was not facing him and was in a chair. Morgan sat beside her Mother and wept. Robin ran up to his daughter.

"Morgan!" Robin knelt down next to her and gasped. He saw numerous flesh wounds on his daughter and she was bleeding out. Robin began to panic and looked to his wife for help.

…

The Falchion was embedded in her chest. Lucina sat motionless in the chair as Robin started to shake. His trembling hands reached forward to touch his wife when Morgan shouted for him. He quickly looked at his daughter.

"You did this! She killed herself, and its your fault!" Morgan shouted.

No. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known! But... why else would she have done something like this. Finally, Morgan fell over and stopped breathing from the blood loss.

"NO! MORGAN!" He shouted as he went to pick her up. However, his hands found nothing as his arms passed right through nothingness once again. He was no longer in the room and and was back where he was before. Now he knew this was an illusion of Grima. Robin shouted in agony after the Fell Dragon.

"What do you want from me!" The Tactician could hear Grima's laughter in the distance.

"I want your demise! You are a failure and nothing but filth upon our name!" Suddenly Robin could see him walking towards him in the darkness.

"My... My family... that wasn't real was it?" Robin asked the Fell Dragon. He knew he shouldn't make himself vulnerable like that but he needed to know.

"Of course it was real! Your family hates you. DESPISES you. They knew it was the better alternative." Grima grinned as he pulled his own Levin Sword. Robin started to shake with anger. He looked up at is other self with the intent to kill.

"You lie!" Robin shouted. They are stronger than that! And I will return to them!" Robin lunged forward, ready to strike Grima. Grima met his sword with his own and it clashed in the darkness. Lightning was shooting out from the pressure of the the blades and was causing loud explosions to occur nearby. Suddenly, Grima ducked to the right of Robin and fired a Arcfire at him. Robin had not time to dodge as the flame collided with his body. The Tactician let out a grunt of pain as he steadied himself. Robin fired off some elementary fire and wind spells, since he did not have a tome with him. Grima easily deflected the spells with his sword, and then charged Robin. Once again their swords clashed and the continued to meet, steel against steel, with each strike.

"You have no hope of defeating me!" Grima shouted over the explosions of lighting.

"I will see my family again!" Robin shouted as he finally found an opening. Robin managed to deflect the Fell Dragons blade downwards. With this move, he placed his foot on the blade and jumped up to knee Grima in the face. The knee connected with a sickening crack, and Grima stumbled backwards. The Dragon steadied himself and gave a rage filled shout.

"I WILL END YOU HERE, YOU REJECT!" Robin gave a small smirk.

"We'll see about that." They both charged each other and continued in their heated battle.

…

Lucina sat in her room. Her Father had given both her and Morgan a place to stay in the castle when they had first arrived back in Ylisse. Initially, Lucina had declined. She did not want to be a burden to her Father as he had a kingdom to rule over. The Exalt quickly dismissed her concerns and told her that this was her home and she deserved to live there. Lucina eventually agreed and tried her best to not bother her Father with any trivial matters.

Lucina had been crushed when Robin left. For the first couple of weeks, she felt as if nothing could ever bring her joy again. The Princess dragged her feet when she walked and would often skip meals. Eventually, her Father noticed. Lucina had been in her and Robin's tent as she was preparing to turn in for the night, when she had received a slew of visitors. Her Mother, Father, and Morgan had come in to confront her on her behavior.

"Lucina, how are you holding up?" The Exalt had asked her. Lucina had simply just turned back to her bedroll, finishing preparing her bed. Her Mother spoke up.

"We are worried about you dear," all of the Queen's words had reflected the concern she felt for her daughter. Lucina had grimaced as she continued her menial task.

"I am fine Mother. Now I am trying to sleep so if you would be so kind to..." She was cut off from a pair of arms hugging her from behind. Morgan had fallen against her Mother in distress.

"No you're not! I know you're not okay! You haven't been eating properly and the exhaustion is so apparent on your face! Please Mother, you need to take care of yourself!" Lucina was visibly shaken by her Daughters words. Tears had begun to fall from her face as she turned to face her family. Morgan was weeping into her tunic and her Father and Mother were watching them intently. The Princess quickly went down and hugged her distressed child back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't protect your Father!" Lucina let out the thought that had been on her mind since they began marching home. They held each other in their arms. Chrom and Sumia had begun to smile and went over to younger royalty. Chrom placed his hand on Lucina's shoulder, and Sumia had gone down to hug the both of them.

"Lucina, it's not your fault. Trust me when I say that we did all that we could. We must honor his choice and believe in him, now more than ever. He needs your support." Lucina simply smiled at Chrom's words and her family's support. How could she have thought she would have to suffer alone?

"Thank you, we will do this together," She told her family and they spent the rest of the night in her tent. Since then, Morgan began to stay in the same tent as her Mother.

…

To some degree, Robin had kept the promise he had made to Lucina all that time ago. He had told her that he would save the future that she had lived in. Robin did manage to do that, and it seems ironic that now that the future was secure, she would be fighting an even bigger battle than before. It drove Lucina mad. She stood up from her chair and looked at the robe that hung upon her wall. It was one of Robins leftover coats. It was a constant reminder to her that, one day, he would come back. She slowly walked over to it and slid her hand across the fabric. It was so soft to the touch and it made her long for her Husband once more.

Suddenly a knock echoed through the room. Lucina sighed. She began to compose herself after reminiscing for so long. Slowly she walked over to the door and opened it.

It was Morgan. Had her hands were together and she was shuffling her feet. Lucina was concerned for her daughters odd behavior and invited the young girl in. Morgan simply nodded and made her way into the room.

Lucina slowly closed the door and made her way over to her daughter.

"Are you alright Morgan?" Morgan began shuffling even more before finally speaking.

"Mother, I... I need to talk to you," Morgan's voice was on edge. Lucina frowned at the state the teen was in, but simply stood there. The teen began pacing around, suddenly displaying nervousness in her demeanor.

"Mother, It has been about a year since..." She took a deep breath. "...since Father passed. Lucina sighed in discomfort as she began to understand what her daughter wanted to talk about. Morgan was correct. It had almost been a year since Robin had saved them, but she really did not feel like having this conversation at the moment. Lucina put her hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Morgan, I know you are worried, but I am fine. I believe in you Father as much as you do." Morgan looked deep into her mother's eyes and could see the sadness within them.

"I can hear you from my room," Morgan whispered. Lucina flinched at her daughters sentence. She continued. "I know that you only let your emotions come out in private and I hate it. I know you do it to help me. I know you want me to not worry about you, but I do! We made a promise on our way back from the battle that we would rely on each other for support, but you won't let me help you! Lucina was taken back. She saw her daughters plea to share the burden. However, Lucina did not want to have Morgan needlessly worry about things she didn't have to. The girl was a teenager and she did not need the added stress.

"Morgan, I can handle my own..." Morgan cut her off.

"But you don't NEED to! We are a family and I can't let you suffer alone! Mom, I..." Morgan was visibly shaking. "...I want you to be happy..." Morgan walked over and hugged Lucina. She stared at the teen. Everything Morgan had said was finally starting to click in her mind. She realized what it was that Morgan actually wanted. She wanted to be able to openly communicate with her Mother. The Princess knew that she had difficulty expressing her concerns with others and she felt that was a strength. But it would seem it was a habit she would have to get rid of. Lucina smiled and gave out a small laugh. The concern that her daughter had shown her made her heart strings play. Lucina wrapped her hands around her child and spoke softly.

"Thank you Morgan. I had no idea you felt like this about me but I am very grateful for it. You are such a loving person and I wonder everyday what I did to deserve such a amazing daughter. I promise you Morgan, I will be more open with you from now on," Lucina could see the blush on her daughters face after receiving such praise but she simply smiled and held on to her Mother's tunic. They both sat together for a while, just enjoying each others company, when finally, Morgan lifted her face from her Mother's tunic and looked at Lucina's face.

"Mom, I've have something that you really need to see." Lucina nodded with a confused face. Morgan pulled out a piece of paper.

"I found a note in one of Dad''s books in his office. He had led me to it by hiding a note in his spell book that I was using and it told me where the key was. But, inside the book was this note. It is from Father. I think you should read it." Lucina grabbed the letter and began to read it. As she read through the note, the words of her husband touched her heart. The Princess let her tears flow as she read of Robin's fears.

"He also told me to give this to you," She pulled out the ring. "It was in the book." Lucina saw Robins ring in Morgans hand and slowly picked it up. It was their wedding ring. The Princess stroked over the ring as she gave a large smile.

"Morgan, I want you to keep it." Morgan looked shocked. "I think that you should hold on to it until your Father comes back. Can you do that for me?" Morgan gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Thank you." Lucina ran her fingers through Morgan's unkept hair. "I love you very much Morgan. I know your Father will come back, because he promised, and then you can give it back to him." Lucina leaned back against the wall and slowly fell asleep with her daughter in her arms.

…

"HAH!" Robin shouted as he swung his sword back down against Grima. He could not tell how long they had been fighting. Robin knew however that he could not keep going for much longer. Grima had jumped out of the way of the swing and stared at Robin with a smile.

"What's wrong Tactician? Out of tricks?" Robin bit his lip. How in the world could he defeat this opponent? No matter how much he attacked, Grima did not slow down. Grima shot forward and they clashed again. Swords in hand, they swung at each other, constantly creating loud explosions.

"This is it, you reject!" Grima shouted. "I will end you right here!" Robin was worried. He was losing pace. Just a little more and the Fell Dragon would have him where he wanted. Suddenly, someones voice entered his mind.

"Father... Please... come back soon..."

Morgan. That had been Morgan's voice. Robin felt his strength returning as he heard his daughters voice. Grima's face started to fall.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you dying!?" Grima shouted as they continued to clash steel. Another voice entered his mind.

"I know your Father will come back, because he promised."

Lucina. Robin almost wanted to shout for her as he felt even more strength in his attacks. He was starting to overpower the beast and he could feel it. Robin's eyes flared to life and he began dominating the fight. Grima's face twisted into fear.

"Stop it! Whatever you are doing, stop it!" Grima shouted. Robin just shouted at him.

"I'm coming home Lucina! I'm coming home to our family!" And with it Robin knocked Grima's weapon out of his hands. His hand then charged an incredibly large surge of lightning.

"BRENTHUNDER!" Robins hand punctured through Grima's chest and lightning spewed uncontrollably from the other side. Grima screamed in agony until his entire body evaporated into the nothingness for the second time. Robin just panted slowly as he fell to his knees.

"I... I won..." He whispered before he collapsed, falling unconscious once more.

 _ **Wow that was a long chapter haha. And I know that Brenthunder technically isn't a Fire Emblem Spell but it comes from a similar series and is a cool spell so I decided to use it. Well I hope you enjoyed this Despair filled chapter! Stay tuned for the next one :)**_


	3. Update!

_**Hey guys! This update here will only be here for a little bit but I wanted to let you know that I have rewritten some events in the last chapter that are relevant to the story. Please go back and read it if you want to understand the changes made for future chapters. Thank you so much for the support and the read! I'll see you in chapter 3!**_


End file.
